Unexpected
by ItsOnMars
Summary: Blaise never thought he would see Pansy looking so empty.  But then again, he never thought the headlines would read "Pansy Parkinson attempts to commit suicide".


**OOO**

It was all over the news, much to Blaise's horror. "Pansy Parkinson attempts to commit suicide". People had obsessed over the piece of gossip for days, seeming to not talk about anything else. The Daily Prophet even had half of a page dedicated to the news, telling the tragic story of how the once-sophisticated and perfect pureblood girl had turned into a suicidal and insane excuse of a witch. Most of England rejoiced, however horrible it seemed. People would loudly exclaim in the streets: "Serves that Death Eater bitch right", forgetting that Pansy's wrists had never been tainted with the Dark Mark.

The news was why Blaise was visiting Pansy in the manor she had inherited from her parents after they had died, killed in the war by Slytherins who didn't see the point in letting the "traitors" live. Blaise would have visited his former best friend sooner, but she had refused to see anyone for two weeks. Finally, after days and days of begging, Pansy finally let the wards up and Blaise entered the manor.

It was a nice home, and would have almost been considered cozy if it weren't almost as large as Malfoy Manor, the dozens of empty rooms bringing an eerie feel to the place. Blaise walked quietly and quickly, looking into every room in hopes of finding his friend. After a few minutes of searching, he found her in the bedroom she had slept in as a child. Pansy was sitting on her bed, staring at the pink and green walls with a sad smile on her face. Blaise closed the door as he came in, alerting her to his presence.

"Hello, Blaise. I see you found me. Congratulations."

Blaise returned the greeting, noticing the tired eyes and empty smile that made up her once pretty face.

"Let's skip the pleasantries, Pansy. I've been worried sick over you for the past weeks, everyone has. For Merlin's sake, I don't think Draco has slept for days. It's like sixth year all over again, and all we want to know is why you did it and to make you promise you'll never do it again."

Pansy chuckled, and she displayed a feeble attempt at making a grin.

"There's no need to worry, you know. I'm sure you know why I did it, as much as you pretend you don't. You can't say you were surprised when you read the news that Pansy Parkinson, or the 'Death Eater bitch' as they've called me lately, attempted to commit suicide by ordering her terrified house elf to Avada its mistress. It's quite annoying that the silly elf didn't obey me quickly, because at that point the other house elves had apparated over to my grandfather, screaming for help. Stubborn little things, those elves are."

Blaise's face was filled with horror as he stared at the girl, wondering what in the name of Merlin had happened to the happy, lively, and quite rude girl he had grown up with. He took a deep breath to calm himself before replying.

"Look, Pansy, I know that you never really got over the war and your parents' deaths, but that's no reason to try and commit suicide!" 

"It wasn't suicide, actually, since I wasn't the one doing the killing. But technicalities aside, I'd like you to look at this from my point of view. My life is in ruins, because my parents are gone, the world hates me, and every night my dreams are filled with death and every morning my days are filled with loneliness. I'm surrounded by darkness, and hatred, and it's horrible. I figured that we're all waiting in a long line just to die. All I did was try to skip in front of a few people. You know that I've always hated lines, Blaise."

"But why don't you look at this from my point of view, then? The war is over, Voldemort is gone, you have enough money in Gringotts to buy your way into any job you want, if you're concerned that nobody will hire you because of their past prejudices. And you may say that you're surrounded by darkness, but I'm telling you that the darkness is gone! It left on May 2nd, three years ago, when the light won and the whole bloody war ended!"

Pansy shook her head, smiling.

"Darkness never really goes away, once you've seen it." 

There was a silence, one that seemed deafeningly loud in Blaise's ears as he put his head in his hands, wondering when it all went wrong. He only looked up when he heard the woman sitting across from him speak.

"You haven't looked into my eyes, Blaise. Are you scared of what you'll see? Are you scared of me now, terrified that the death eater bitch is going to whip out her wand and Avada either herself or you?"

Blaise sighed, and forced himself to look into the dark blue and pained eyes that were staring at him. He then got up from the chair he had been sitting in and sat down on the bed next to Pansy, taking her hands in his.

"I promise you that I am still your best friend, if you're fine with that. I'm scared of what I see when I look at you, though, because sometimes it seems like I must have done something wrong for you to have gone to such drastic measures. Merlin knows I've been spending less and less time with you and Draco and more and more time with the sluts that drape themselves on me the second I go on the street, and now the only thing I can think about it how awful of a friend I must have been to let things get to the point where one of my best friends is trying to off herself because of how much she hates living. Now tell me Pansy, tell me the truth, will you please try to keep on living? If not for me, do it for Draco, because I swear he's a day away from going crazy from all of this pressure. We all are, and if we knew you were about to off yourself again we'd all go mad." 

Pansy looked at Blaise and smiled softly, putting her head on his shoulder.

"You've been a wonderful friend, Blaise. Both you and Draco are two of the best people I've ever had the good fortune to meet, and I'm sorry if I made you doubt that. I'll try my best to keep on living, and to live happily; so don't go mad just yet."

"Thank you. There's just one more thing I'd like to say, and I want you to honestly consider it. I've got a small cottage that used to be my summerhouse. It's about fifteen minutes of walking away from my house, and nobody's staying in it right now. I think that you should live there, at least for a few months, just so you can be closer to all of us. After all, it's no fun being in an empty manor all by yourself. I'll visit you almost everyday, and Draco agreed that he'll stop by on the days when he's not busy either. What do you say?"

A genuine smile lit up Pansy's face for the first time that day, and Blaise found himself smiling back.

"I'd love to, Blaise."

**OOO**

Blaise kept to his word, and for the next few weeks he visited Pansy for at least half an hour everyday. He was glad to see her slowly returning to the witch she used to be, and was also glad that her smiles and laughs were almost a regular occurrence. This was the subject on Blaise's mind as he walked to visit her on a Sunday afternoon. He had always hated apparating, and the walk to the house wasn't too long and was actually quite pleasant. His happy thoughts were cut short, though, as he arrived in front of the house just in time to see a bright green light shine from the windows, then quickly go away. Blaise ran ahead and threw open the door just in time to see Pansy fall down, her wand pointed at herself and a peaceful smile on her face.

**OOO**

**Hello, everyone! Thank you for reading this rather strange one-shot. I hope you liked it, and would be really grateful if you left a review. I'm not too sure how the story came out, and it might either be quite stupid, or just plain weird. It was written for the "Creepy Quotes" challenge, and it took me the longest time to actually sit down and write down my ideas.**

**Anyway, once again, thanks for reading (and maybe possibly potentially reviewing)!**

**Sincerely,**

**ItsOnMars**


End file.
